The Assailable Castle
by contrite shadow
Summary: Beckett and Castle investigate a bank robbery and then Beckett finally gets a break in her mother's case. Original character: Abril-Castle's girlfriend.


Author's note: I keep forgetting to tell you that, if I name an address, you'll be able to see it on Google (street view) and you'll also be able to spot any surveillance cameras mentioned.

This story delves into Castle's realization of his deeper feelings for Beckett and his awareness that maybe she reciprocates, so it starts as AU and morphs into a sub-text narration of the episode "Knockdown". I'm not sure the last part of the story will make much sense if you haven't seen it.

* * *

><p><span>Quote explained<span>: "disinfectant and a stiff wire brush"- Usually, I make sure any actual quote can be easily researched, but I couldn't find reference to this joke online, so I'll try to do it justice (if you retell it, use your worst/best British accent):

During the First World War a British general is visiting the troops in hospital, trying to boost morale and says to a patient, "What's your injury, son?"

"Hemorrhoids, sir."

Taken aback, the general says, "Oh, most unfortunate. What's the treatment for that?"

"Disinfectant and a stiff wire brush, sir."

"Very good, very good. And what are your goals and ambitions, soldier?"

"To get back to the front line and stick it to the Germans, sir."

"Excellent! Well done, son." Moving onto another patient, he asks the young soldier, "And what ails you?"

"Venereal disease, sir."

"Oh, dear. And the treatment for that?"

"Disinfectant and a stiff wire brush, sir."

Beginning to see a pattern, the general says, "And what are your goals when you're healed?"

"To give the Hun what for, sir."

"Well done! Keep up the good work." Moving onto a third soldier, the general says, "What is your affliction, son?"

This patient looks truly depressed and his voice is a painful rasp as he says, "Tonsillitis, sir."

"Well that doesn't seem too bad. What's the treatment for that?"

"Disinfectant and a stiff wire brush, sir."

"And do you have any goals?"

"Yes, sir; to be first with the stiff wire brush, sir."

* * *

><p><span>Original Character<span>:

Abril Rivera; motorcyclist, process server, vegetarian, Castle's current girlfriend. First appears in "In Defense of the Castle"

* * *

><p><span>The Assailable Castle<span>

With Castle finally looking after his injured shoulder he's on the mend in no time. Other than the disruption of a whirlwind visit from Natalie Rhodes, and Ryan finally proposing to Jenny, things are pretty much routine at the 12th precinct. By the time they've solved the case of the murdered magician, Castle's arm is mostly healed and he's settled into a committed but casual relationship with Abril. She's still content to ignore him most of the week and, though he enjoys their time together, he finds that suits him just fine. He's even developing a fondness for mock duck, though the name is still alarming.

Monday is Martin Luther King Jr Day and Castle wakes up early, his muscles protesting overuse. Abril's sleeping form beside him, her glossy black hair fanned out over the pillow, is a pleasant reminder why his muscles are complaining. With a slight smile, he slips out of bed and heads for the en suite. He's almost finished in the shower, the stinging hot jets doing their work on his body when he hears his cellphone ringing. Cursing himself for letting it wake Abril, he turns off the water and grabs a towel on the way to answer it, but a sleepy Abril meets him half way and hands him the phone, saying, "Kate."

Castle mouths "Sorry," and dries his hair a little before answering, "Yeah, Beckett?"

Beckett says, "Corner of East 3rd Street and Avenue C. You good to go?"

"I will be. I'll see you there." Beckett hangs up without another word and Castle wonders if he's imagining that she seemed a little curt. Abril is already in the shower. Castle opens the door a little and says, "Murder calls. I have to go. You 'right to get your own breakfast this morning?"

Stepping out of the water enough to offer him a kiss, Abril says, "Sure. Have fun."

With Abril barefoot he has to lean down to meet her lips. Something about that simple gesture always makes him feel powerful, and is a potent aphrodisiac. At the same time he feels protective and just wants to enfold her in his arms. Through the kiss, Abril senses the change in his mood and wraps one arm around his neck to draw him closer. With a growl of frustration, he ducks out of her embrace and says, "I've gotta go. I'll call you later."

Abril laughs and says, "No, you'll forget. But I'll see you soon."

He knows that she has good reason for the friendly rebuke, so he grins and shrugs in apology before getting ready.

* * *

><p>This morning the corner of East 3rd Street and Avenue C looks like a war zone. In the middle of the intersection, what appears to have once been a work van and generator trailer are still smoldering after being consumed by fire. Nearby, a large rectangular hole is cut in the street, exposing countless underground cables and Castle wonders if the fire was started by an electrical short. There are emergency vehicles of all descriptions. Castle is now so familiar to NYPD that, other than having to force a hole in the crowd of onlookers, he has no problem getting through the cordon and is directed inside the Capital One Bank branch.<p>

He finds Beckett in an office. Whatever caused the fire was evidently not an accident, as a security guard is blind-folded, duct-taped to a chair and apparently executed. Lanie is still with the body. Ryan and Esposito aren't in sight, so he presumes they're canvassing the neighborhood. He hands a grateful Beckett her coffee and says, "Robbery gone wrong?"

"More like a robbery gone right. It was only after the fire was extinguished around 5am that first responders noticed the front door was unlocked and then found the vic. The thieves used a diamond core drilling machine to access the vault. Currently we have no idea what was taken, how many people were involved, or how they got away. The manager should be here any minute."

Lanie looks up from her examination and says, "I'd say this guy literally didn't know what hit him. He was killed by a single gunshot to the back of the head, apparently from point-blank range. I doubt there'll be any surprises from the autopsy. If there are, I'll let you know."

Beckett says, "Ok, thanks, Lanie." She approaches for a closer look, with Castle by her side. After walking around the body, she says, "Why kill him?"

Castle says, "You mean, given that he's blindfolded?"

"Yes. Most professionals won't hesitate to kill, if there's a reason. But this seems pointless."

Castle glances outside and says, "Are we presuming that the exposed cables have something to do with how they got around the security system?"

Beckett shrugs and says, "Don't know yet. We're waiting for Con Ed to get back to us."

"Even if they cut off the mains, the emergency power source would kick in, right?"

Curious to see where he's going with the train of thought, she says only, "Yes."

Castle ponders for a second and says, "So how could they circumvent an internal power source from outside? And the front door was unlocked, not forced."

Beckett says, "You're thinking the guard was with them?"

"A bigger share of the takings would be reason enough, I'd think. He might have consented to being bound, so that it would appear that he had nothing to do with it and then they could have shot him at their leisure." But then he realizes something and says, "Oh, but cutting the mains power would literally sound alarm bells, wouldn't it?"

Beckett considers this and then says, "Not if they'd received notice from Con Ed that it was going to happen. Did you see all markings on the street outside? Con Ed has been doing an overhaul of the entire system since Jodie Lane was electrocuted in 2004. If the manager thought it was just a follow-up inspection he wouldn't have been concerned about the power being off on a Bank Holiday."

"Will we get any surveillance footage?"

"Probably not from here. But I noticed at least two cameras nearby, so we might get lucky. The guys are on it." She can see a civilian being ushered in by a uniformed officer and learns that it's the manager. After making the introductions, Beckett says, "Thank you for coming in, Mr. Denry. Were you expecting an interruption to the mains power today?"

"Yes, we received notice from Con Edison that they needed to replace insulation on several cables. They started setting up before we closed at two yesterday. They were still working when I left."

Castle asks, "How many workmen?"

Denry says, "Three; two working on the cables and one flagging traffic."

Beckett says, "I'd like you to look at some photos at some point."

Denry says, "Uh, sure. But they were wearing tinted safety glasses and hardhats. I wasn't really paying attention, so I don't know that I'll be much help."

Even as he speaks, Denry is transfixed by the image of the guard, slumped forward in the chair with a spray of blood before him. Beckett can see shock, but not recognition in his eyes and says, "We'll need details of all your employees, starting with the night security guard."

Without taking his eyes from the victim, Denry nods and says, "Of course." Finally able to drag his eyes to Beckett, he swallows and says, "May I check what's missing?"

Beckett motions for him to proceed. With Beckett and Castle in tow, Denry steadfastly refuses to look at the body, as he heads to the vault. Castle can see that the drill rig is still attached to the vault door and two fist-sized holes have been cut in the door. There are several discarded drill bits littering the floor, one burnt-out drill and a trickle of water leaking from a pump attached to the rig. CSU have obviously done their sweep of the vault. Under Beckett's watchful eye, Denry makes a cursory inspection of the contents and says, with some relief, "Just currency taken. They didn't touch the boxes."

Castle says, "And that's a good thing, because…?"

Beckett answers, "Because currency is covered by insurance and wealthy customers usually aren't concerned unless their private possessions are taken."

Denry nods and says, "They didn't touch the cash drawers either. So there'll be no dye packs in what they've taken."

Beckett says, "Can you give us a ball-park how much might be missing?"

Denry takes a few seconds more to consider and says, "Looks like over one million, though they left a lot behind and they appear to have only taken used currency.

Castle observes, "They didn't get greedy."

Beckett nods and says, "Professionals." To Denry, she says, "Ok, thank you Mr. Denry. Would you please get started on those employee details and let us know when you have an exact inventory of what was stolen."

Denry says, "I can get you the list of employees right now. But I won't be able to give you the inventory until later today."

Beckett nods, as if she'd expected that and makes room for Denry to leave the vault.

* * *

><p>Beckett and Castle are on their way to the victim's address and Castle says, "Do you think the manager had anything to do with it?"<p>

"No. But we'll check him out anyway."

After thinking for a while, Castle says, "Doesn't the FBI have jurisdiction over bank robberies?"

"Officially, yes. But they generally only assist or let the local police handle the investigation entirely. The captain will have already called them. I'll definitely make use of their database. If we can find any similarities with other robberies, we might know who we're looking for."

"So, you're sure we're looking for experienced thieves?"

With a sigh, Beckett says, "I'm not sure of anything yet, Castle."

Castle is now certain that something is bothering her and says, "You ok? You seem upset and I haven't been here long enough to have pissed you off yet."

Beckett confirms his suspicions when she says, "Not everything is about you, Castle."

He wonders if there's trouble with Josh, but knows better than to ask. Instead, he says, "If you need me to lend a supportive ear, just say so, ok?"

Despite not taking him up on his offer, Beckett appears genuinely grateful when she says, "Thanks, Castle."

Satisfied that she's ok, Castle says, "Why the fire?"

"I've been wondering that myself. If it wasn't for that, we wouldn't have found out about the robbery until much later."

"It could have been an accident. They _were_ messing with real cables."

"I guess so. But I think it's more likely to have been a contingency plan, in case police were on their way. The precinct is only six blocks away. But they would have come down Avenue C and found their way blocked. It's also the direction the nearest fire engine would have come from."

Picturing what he'd seen as he arrived at the scene, Castle says, "So, unless they started on their way and then torched the van, they had to have headed east?"

"Yeah, except that it's one-way, but they may have allowed for that."

"And got onto the FDR?"

Beckett's jaw clenches at the thought of how much head start the thieves might have and then she says, "Yes."

* * *

><p>Once the super has granted them access to the victim's apartment, Castle says, "Are we looking for anything specific?"<p>

"Just something to connect him with the thieves. It'll take a little while to get access to his phone and financials. In the meantime we might find something here."

They haven't been searching very long when Beckett says, "Look at this."

She shows Castle a recent bank statement that reveals a deposit of $50 000. Before that the balance was $16. Castle says, "He was obviously desperate. But, straight into his regular account? He wasn't too bright."

Beckett shrugs and says, "Clearly not; he's dead. Hopefully, the person who paid him was equally stupid and we might have a paper trail."

After a while Castle says, "What about this?" He shows Beckett a notation on the back of a coaster by the vic's armchair that reads _Stomper_, followed by a cellphone number and says, "Sound like a nickname to you?"

"Yes, but it could be a friend."

"Then he wouldn't need to write it down."

"Maybe. I'll run it by the FBI and see what happens."

Beckett makes the call while Castle keeps looking. Soon enough, with that familiar driven look in her eye, Beckett says, "They'll look into the phone, though I'm guessing it's already been dumped. But Derek _Stomper_ Byrne has priors for bank robbery and lives in Brooklyn. ESU will meet us there with a warrant."

Castle reveals the main face of the coaster, so that Beckett can see that it came from Brooklyn Brewery and says, "That's the reason I turned it over in the first place; we're not in Brooklyn and I'll bet that coasters have been used to record phone numbers ever since they were invented." Castle can see that Beckett is pleased and he idly wonders what it says about him that he loves the predatory grin that appears on her face when she senses they're closing in on a suspect. Without another word, they head to the car.

* * *

><p>They're on their way to Brooklyn when Beckett gets a call from Esposito. When she's done, she explains to Castle, "They got footage from a health clinic just east of the scene; three figures on BMX bikes, wearing large backpacks. The footage isn't good enough to see details and they were wearing dark, hooded clothing anyway. But the times match."<p>

Incredulous, Castle says, "BMX bandits_?_ Oh, that will make a great headline. He's sure it's our guys?"

Beckett nods and says, "Confirmed by the owner of the twenty four hour deli across the street. He's the one who called 911 when the van burst into flames and he reported seeing what he thought were kids on bikes fleeing east."

Confused, Castle says, "It doesn't make any sense. Why would they head for Brooklyn on bikes?"

Beckett shakes her head and says, "I don't think they were heading for Brooklyn. I think they were heading for the river."

"A boat?" At Beckett's nod, he says, "Other than the whole killing their inside man, I'm starting to like these guys."

* * *

><p>At the scene, they've just got out of the car when Beckett says, "Castle, I need to know how your shoulder is, and I need you to not bullshit me. Because this guy is probably armed, so you can't be there if you're not up to it."<p>

He shows that he can lift the arm above his head without much pain and says, "It's good. Not quite a hundred percent." With a grin, he says, "But if you'd seen the workout it had last night you wouldn't be asking."

Considering that Abril answered his phone this morning, Beckett has no doubt what sort of "workout" he's referring to and resolutely refuses to think about it when she says only, "Fair enough."

After suiting up they follow ESU into the building. At Byrne's door the tac team briefly announce themselves before breaching. Byrne is sitting on the sofa, eating cold pizza for breakfast. As officers enter the room he's reaching for something down the side of the sofa, but thinks better of it and complies with their loud demands to get on the floor. Within seconds the rest of the apartment is cleared and the only weapon recovered is the sidearm beside the sofa cushion.

Byrne is cuffed and under guard while Beckett and Castle make a preliminary sweep of the apartment. As they begin, Castle quietly asks, "We're looking for anything that might connect him to the scene?"

Just as quietly, Beckett says, "Yeah. The Feds are already looking into known associates and CSU are on their way. I just want something to go on."

"I seriously doubt guys this efficient would return to their homes with evidence from the scene."

"True, but we're here now. Can you watch him and let me know when I'm getting warm?"

"Sure." Under the guise of searching, Castle keeps an eye on Byrne, just in case his expression gives away anything. When Becket is ready to give up she looks at Castle, who indicates with a slight shake of his head that he got nothing from Byrne. CSU have arrived and Beckett is ready to call it quits, but she can see that Castle has been examining the contents of a wastebasket and is now searching on his phone. He's done the same thing often enough that she knows not to interrupt. He's finally done and whispers, "Watch him." To Byrne, he says, "13 Franklin St." It's only there for a fraction of a second, but the look of surprise on the man's face is unmistakable.

Beckett looks to the ESU sergeant, but he's already on his radio and then he says, "Let's go."

Beckett waits until they're all heading to Franklin St, with sirens wailing, to ask, "How?"

Castle smiles and says, "There were price tags from Pops Popular Clothing store in the trash; enough for three complete set of work clothes, from boots to gloves. I guess they were banking on no one looking too closely at the uniforms, because they probably wouldn't compare with a real Con Ed crew."

Beckett nods and says, "Yeah, utility workmen are so prevalent as to be almost invisible. The disguise wouldn't have to be exact." Then she frowns and says, "How did you get from that to _13_ _Franklin Street_?"

"The clothing store is at _7_ Franklin Street. There are a few rental properties in the area that were vacant until recently. But only one of them, a former auto shop, backs onto Bushwick Inlet, only minutes from the East River Promenade. No businesses front the river around the inlet, just scrubland, so there wouldn't be anyone around to see them arrive this morning." With a modest shrug, he says, "I thought it was worth a shot." Beckett is quiet for a while. Castle grins and says, "So, what do you say; did I earn myself an ice cream cone?"

Beckett can't help a smile and says, "At least one."

* * *

><p>At 13 Franklin St, NYPD have already blocked off nearby streets by the time they arrive. Now satisfied that Castle is well enough to accompany her, Beckett and Castle get into position behind the tac team without a word. The dark-grey warehouse is a sad reflection of the current financial situation. The paint is peeling and what was once an elaborate neon sign is now a skeleton of wires and framework. The roller shutter is closed and padlocked. ESU officers cut the padlocks and lift the door even as they announce themselves and then swarm into the building. Again, it takes only seconds to clear the apparently unoccupied building and the team returns to the street, allowing Beckett and Castle room to do their sweep.<p>

The interior of the building is just as depressing as the façade. Almost all of the fittings have been removed. There are a few tables and desks, perhaps used as workbenches, but now cleared and Castle comments, "Bleach."

Beckett nods and says, "Yeah. I guess they didn't count on us finding Byrne, or they wouldn't have bothered."

Castle then asks, "Why didn't they torch it instead, like they did with the van?"

After considering it, Beckett says, "Probably didn't want to attract attention. The odor of bleach dissipates in only a few days. I'd say that they were just being careful, in case anyone saw them arriving." Deciding Castle deserves a reward, she smiles and says, "But they didn't count on you."

Surprised and delighted that she'd bother to compliment him, Castle nevertheless doesn't reply and they continue their sweep in silence. Other than scattered debris that has obviously been there for quite a while, there's nothing else of interest in the building. However, in the parking lot out back is a rusty 55 gallon drum recently used as an incinerator. Beckett glances inside and says, "Not much left. Forensics might be able to make something of it though."

There's a man-size hole cut in the back fence. Without trampling on it, they follow a reasonably well-worn trail to the water. Other than huge concrete tanks on the opposite bank, all that's visible around the inlet are concealing trees and corrugated iron fences and Castle says, "This has to be the most secluded spot on the river."

Beckett nods and says, "Yeah, they've been planning this for a long time."

Looking around, Castle says, "So the bikes and boat?"

"Presumably at the bottom of the river."

"Is it worth looking for them?"

Beckett shakes her head and says, "Only if we've got nothing else. Even if we found them, it would take forever and any evidence would most likely be compromised. We're better off following the dry evidence." They carefully backtrack to the front of the building, just as CSU are arriving. Beckett gives them a few details, thanks the Brooklyn officers for their cooperation and says to Castle, "Time for the _boring police work_."

Castle smiles at the reminder and says, "Uh, uh; time for ice-cream. I haven't had breakfast."

They're walking to the car and Beckett says, with a grin, "Alexis would _not_ let you have ice cream for breakfast."

Pleased that her mood has improved, Castle's eyes sparkle as he says, "True, but she's not here and you owe me."

"Ok, Castle; ice cream it is."

* * *

><p>After persuading Beckett to add waffles to the ice cream and, even more difficult, convincing her to join him for a leisurely breakfast, they head back to the precinct sated in stomach and mind. The guys are there and Beckett fills them in on the morning activities, minus any waffles and ice cream details, because she knows that they don't need more ammunition to tease her about her relationship with Castle. When she's done, Esposito answers her unspoken questions with, "Con Edison didn't send the notification to the bank, so that's a dead end. But we got more surveillance footage at the corner of East 3rd Street and Avenue D, showing that they went straight through the intersection, most likely into the projects. Nothing after that."<p>

Beckett says, "That fits with what we thought. I think they crossed FDR using the pedestrian bridge and headed to the river bank where they had a boat waiting…possibly with a fourth man."

Taking his cue from that theory, Ryan says, "The bank manager wasn't able to identify anyone. But the FBI got us a list of Byrne's known associates who are qualified to assist on a job like this; only five in total. They're being rounded up now. You want to interview them?"

Beckett says, "We'll split them. I want to get this done, before they know what's hit them. If we can rattle them, someone might make a mistake." And then she says, "But I'll take Byrne."

Castle says to Ryan, "You've got photos of Byrne's associates?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Castle says, "Because we think Byrne met with the vic at the Brooklyn Brewery."

Beckett catches on and says, "If Byrne was there, his partners may have been too." At Castle's nod, she says, "It's a good thought." To Ryan and Esposito, she says, "Head over there now with the photos and see what you can find out." And then she says, "Oh; Byrne's file?"

Esposito hands her a folder and the guys are gone within seconds. Castle can't help a slight smile as he says, "What about me, boss?"

Beckett already has the file open and doesn't look up when she says, "We need to know more about Byrne before interviewing him."

Castle turns his chair around, so that he can read the information with her. After several minutes he notices that he'd temporarily blocked out all the noise and activity around him, as he focused on their work. So that, even in this crowded bullpen, in one of the busiest precincts in the city, he and Beckett are effectively alone. Of course, once that thought enters his head, he's doomed. Because now the words on the page before him dissolve to gibberish, as he becomes acutely aware of Beckett. They're not touching. He wouldn't dare and she wouldn't allow it. But that somehow makes it worse, because Castle can feel the heat of her knee, only an inch away from his and his mind torments him with the idea of "accidentally" making contact. Despite the noise around them, he can just hear her breathing and wonders if it seems a little fast. Only when he starts imagining that he can actually hear her heat beating does he break and suddenly stand up, saying, "How about a coffee?"

Beckett is a little too quick with her answer, as she says, "Coffee would be good, thanks." It's only then that Castle realizes she'd felt something too. He's trying to form a coherent sentence when Beckett's stoical mask slips a little and he sees the fear enter her eyes. Wondering yet again if she'll ever trust him, he's nevertheless incapable of ignoring her silent plea and turns to head for the break room. He's only gone a few steps when Beckett says, "Thank you, Castle."

Anyone watching might think she's only thanking him for the coffee. But Castle knows better and nods his understanding before continuing on his way to fulfill the one sign of affection she'll tolerate. By the time he's returned, they've both regained their composure, only for Beckett to lose it again at the sight of her coffee. Castle's grin is huge when Beckett looks at him in shocked outrage for his audacity. He calmly takes a sip of his coffee and is all innocence when he asks, "Something wrong?"

Beckett quickly stirs her coffee, obliterating the love heart pattern in the foam and makes no comment. Of course, just stirring the coffee can't make her forget the image and Castle is almost unable to contain his joy when she blushes slightly at the first sip. His need to torture her momentarily appeased, they're once again all business as they prepare to interrogate Byrne.

* * *

><p>Castle is back in his spot by Beckett's desk and going over the forensic evidence from the bank robbery scene, what little there is. After once again reading Byrne's file from front to back, Beckett rests one elbow on the desk and runs a hand through her hair. Castle knows the signs and says, "Not enough?"<p>

After a frustrated sigh, Beckett says, "Not nearly enough. He's been clean since he did seven years for his part in another bank robbery. Currently, all we have on him is criminal possession of a firearm, since it didn't match the slug found at the scene. With a good lawyer, a mediocre one for that matter, the most I can threaten him with is three years imprisonment. A guy like this wouldn't hesitate to do that amount of time, if it meant we couldn't touch him for the robbery or murder."

After considering the problem for a few seconds, Castle says, "Wouldn't he be worried about his share of the money? Maybe you could work that angle?"

"Possibly. But he's smart and experienced, so he's most likely taken care of that. If I go in there with nothing more than, _What if your buddies take your money?_, and he's been careful, then I'll look like an idiot and we'll be worse off than we are now."

"What about the Bank?"

Confused, Beckett says, "The branch, or the main office?"

"Not Capital One; the person who funded their enterprise." When Beckett still doesn't comprehend, he says, "All the best bank robbery movies have a shadowy underworld figure that funds enterprising thieves like Byrne; the Bank."

"This isn't a movie, Castle."

Exasperated with her lack of imagination, he rolls his eyes and says, "I know that. But we have…what; four guys?" Nodding to Byrne's file, he says, "We know that Byrne is not living in the lap of luxury. I'm guessing his partners are the same. Yet they were somehow able to give the security guard fifty thousand dollars as an incentive. And that drill rig? It was brand new. I checked; they retail for thousands of dollars. Plus there's the van and generator, a boat, the building on Franklin Street, clothing and safety equipment for the disguises. None of this was apparently stolen, so I'm guessing they paid cash for the lot, to avoid leaving a trail. With meals, travel expenses and incidentals they could have easily sunk seventy thousand dollars into this venture." He can see that Beckett is warming to his theory and concludes, "So, where did they get that kind of money? I'm guessing it wasn't from _a_ bank, but _the_ Bank." Beckett takes her bottom lip between her teeth and her brow crinkles as she considers the idea. Given their recent intimacy, Castle decides to risk a compliment. He smiles and says "You really are the cutest cogitator."

Startled out of her reverie, Beckett says, "What?" It takes her a second to process his words and then she says, "I'm not cogitating, I'm _ex_cogitating. I'm trying to work out how we can get the details of this Bank person from Byrne."

Castle eyes widen and he says, "Oh, wow. I never thought _excogitating_ could sound sexy." He grins and says, "Say it again." When Beckett only glares at him, Castle says, "Ok, ok." With a sigh, he says, "You don't need to get the details from Byrne. It will be someone, either in his family if he's from a criminal dynasty, or in _the_ Family; the local crime boss. I can do some digging, if you'd like? I know people in low places…or, rather, people in high places in low places."

Already reaching for the phone, Beckett says, "It's ok, Castle. I got this."

It's not long before Beckett has a list of likely candidates to play the part of the Bank in their story. Without more information, a list is all they have. So she moves on with other avenues of investigation. She and Castle have been working their way through Byrne's friends, checking alibis, when Esposito calls and says, "We showed the photos at the Brooklyn Brewery and the bartender recognized both Byrne and the security guard as regular customers. He also remembered a third man being at that table on only one occasion; tough looking guy with aequitas tattooed on his right forearm and veritas on his left, plus a Celtic design around his right wrist. We checked and only one guy fits that description; Troy Duffy. He's not on the FBI list, but he's an electrical engineer, so he has the skills. He lost his job when he did a stint for assault; just got out two months ago. He has familial links to the Irish mob, though he's never actually been connected to organized crime. Last known address is in Queens. Want us to pick him up?"

Beckett considers and says, "No, not yet. We've already got a full house here. I'll talk to the captain and see if we can get a car on him until we find out more. In the meantime, get over to the real estate agent for the Franklin Street address and see if they recognize any of our suspects. When I called, they didn't recognize the names, but the faces might ring a bell. I'll send you the details. Good job, guys." As an afterthought she says, "Oh, what familial links?"

Esposito says, "His uncle is Rocky Sullivan, who runs the Lower East Side."

Beckett relays the information to Castle and he says, "Aequitas and Veritas; Truth and Justice. It's right out of Boondock Saints. I'm loving these guys."

Smiling at his enthusiasm, she says, "I'm glad you're entertained." And then she points to a name on the list of mob bosses and says, "Esposito said that Troy Duffy is Rocky Sullivan's nephew."

"So, we have our Bank?"

"Could be. Now all I need is leverage to get him to cooperate."

"Leverage on an Irish mob boss?"

Beckett shrugs and says, "With a lever long enough and fulcrum on which to place it_, _maybe I can move even Rocky Sullivan."

* * *

><p>By the time Ryan and Esposito return to the precinct, Beckett and Castle know more about Duffy and Sullivan, though they're no closer to finding their leverage. Esposito says, "The real estate agent identified Duffy as the man who rented the property at 13 Franklin Street, though he gave the name Connor MacManus."<p>

Castle exclaims, "Boondock Saints!" To Beckett he says, "I told you." And then he realizes that he interrupted Esposito and motions for him to continue.

Managing to contain his smile, Esposito continues, "It's a character from the movie Boondock Saints. Unfortunately, using an alias is not a crime in itself. But, if and when Forensics get anything from that address, we'll have him."

Beckett explains what she and Castle have discovered and then says, "We're still two men short; one to drive the boat and another cold enough to shoot a bound man in the back of the head. Neither Byrne nor Duffy fit that description, though we can't discount them entirely."

Ryan says, "You're sure Sullivan fronted the money?"

Beckett shrugs and says, "He's the most likely candidate. But I don't see how we can prove it."

Ryan then says, "If I'd put up that much money, I'd want to make sure that nothing went wrong."

Esposito nods and says, "I see where you're going, bro. He'd put a killer on the team to babysit them and make sure he got a return on his investment."

Beckett says, "Sounds good. But I still don't see how we can prove it."

Castle says, "Then we need to find the fourth man; the boatman. He doesn't need any particular qualifications. But he'd have to be someone that either Byrne or Duffy trust completely."

Beckett says, "Maybe family? Troy Duffy has a nineteen year old kid brother, Taylor."

Castle says, "Could be. It's certainly worth investigating."

Beckett then says, "Troy was protecting his brother when the assault incident took place. If he hadn't almost killed the guy, it probably wouldn't have even gone to trial." To Ryan and Esposito, she says, "Castle and I will pick up the brother. You two see if you can find anyone else who Byrne or Duffy might use as the fourth man and look into likely candidates for our killer." With only a nod, Ryan and Esposito get to work and Castle is already grabbing his coat to follow her out. But Beckett says, "Taylor lives with his brother in Queens. So I want to check with the captain how to proceed."

After hearing the details, Montgomery makes a call and then says, "They're both home. Any reason to suspect that the Duffys might be a problem?"

Beckett considers and says, "No, sir. Troy was convicted of assault, but there were no weapons involved and Taylor has kept his nose clean so far. My concern is that Troy's need to protect his brother might make him do something stupid. And we haven't recovered the gun used in the robbery."

Castle puts his hand up and says, "I vote we go in with all guns blazing."

Montgomery smiles and says, "Ok, cowboy, you and Belle Starr can meet the posse there." To Beckett, he says, "It might work out well, anyway. If this kid is the fourth man and has never been in trouble before, ESU knocking on his door might scare him into a confession. Though, I'm guessing his brother will call a lawyer before you reach the car, so you won't have long. And watch your backs."

Beckett nods and says, "Yes, sir."

Castle mimes running one hand along the brim of his non-existent cowboy hat and says, "Adios, pardner."

* * *

><p>Beckett is quiet in the car. Having already offered to lend an ear, Castle matches her silence. After a while, his patience is rewarded when she says, "Médecins Sans Frontières."<p>

Realizing that she must be talking about Josh, Castle says, "Where?"

"It's not definite yet, but probably Africa."

"For how long?"

Beckett shrugs and her voice is hollow as she says, "Weeks…months. He doesn't know."

Despite being confident of the answer, Castle is a little afraid when he asks, "I take it he's going alone?"

"Yeah." Beckett looks distressed and says, "We're both so busy that we can barely make it work when he's here. I don't see how it can possibly work if he's on another continent."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Just this. This is good, thanks. Josh and I keep going around in circles when we try and discuss it, so it's a relief to talk to someone else." Obviously nervous about the answer, Beckett asks, "Any advice?"

"Despite my many years of experience, I may not be the ideal person to offer relationship advice, but have you tried showing him your boobs?"

Beckett laughs and says, "You think that my breasts would trump helping sick, starving kids in Africa?"

Relieved that she seems to be feeling better, Castle grins and says, "Well, I don't have nearly enough experience of either, but it would work on me."

Beckett smiles and says, "But you're not a doctor."

Encouraged by her mood, Castle says, "True. I guess that, if it were a choice between seeing your breasts and travelling Africa in the footsteps of Hemingway…"

When he doesn't continue, Beckett says, "Well?"

Struggling to contain a smile, Castle furrows his brow and says, "Hang on, I'm thinking."

He's rewarded again by the sound of her laughter and then Beckett says, "Thank you, Castle."

Castle nods to acknowledge her gratitude and then says, "So, what are you going to do?"

After one deep breath, Beckett says, "I'm going to support his decision, and hope that he changes his mind."

"Good plan. That'll work for any occupation."

* * *

><p>At the scene they get ready and briefly discuss the details with ESU before following the team to the Duffy's apartment. When everyone is in position, one of the officers pounds on the door and says, "NYPD! Open up!"<p>

There's a flurry of activity within and then the sound of footsteps approaching the door. Everyone prepares for the worst, just in case. The door opens to reveal a man who can only be Troy Duffy. The officers force him back, saying, "Hands behind your head. Step back from the door."

Troy does exactly as told, apparently unconcerned and says, "What's this about?"

Beckett says, "Where's your brother?" Everyone notices the flick of his gaze to the bedroom and two officers stay with Troy while the others warily approach the room, saying, "NYPD! Get out here _now_ with your hands behind your head!" When there's no reply, they enter by the numbers.

A sound captures Castle's attention and he nudges Beckett. When she looks at him, he points to what must be the bathroom. Beckett levels her sidearm at the door and nods to Castle. He approaches from the side and tests that the door is unlocked before throwing it open. Taylor is in the process of flushing something down the toilet and pushes the lever just as Beckett says, "NYPD, Taylor. Get out here now."

Not thinking anything other than Beckett needs her leverage, Castle dives in past the guy's legs and sticks his arm in the bowl, hoping against hope that Taylor was flushing evidence of a crime and not evidence of intestinal issues. His hand closes on a small plastic packet and only then does he notice that the once white porcelain bowl is actually a disgusting shade of brown. Recoiling in horror, he maintains his grasp on the object and sees that it's pink powder in a small plastic bag. After making sure that Taylor is under guard, Beckett puts on a glove before accepting the packet and says, "Thank you, Castle." Taking in his appearance, left arm dripping wet to the shoulder, she quietly adds, "You probably won't get a medal for this, but you should." When Castle moves to wash his hands, she says, "Sorry, Castle. It's now a crime scene. You can't just use the facilities."

Mortified, he says, "Oh, come on! That toilet hasn't been cleaned since this place was built!" When she just shrugs, he says, "Ok, but I'll want to go first with the disinfectant and a stiff wire brush, or I'll never feel clean again."

Walking back to where the brothers are now cuffed and on their knees, Beckett ignores Troy completely while she says to Taylor, "Strawberry cocaine, Taylor? Very trendy." She makes a show of feeling the weight of the small bag and then says, "Feels like an eight ball. That's a class D felony; anywhere from two to seven years."

Terrified, Taylor looks to his brother and Troy says, "Don't say a word. They'll try anything to get you to incriminate yourself. Everything will be fine if you just sit tight and keep your mouth shut."

Realizing that any longer with his brother and Taylor might gain enough courage to resist her, Beckett says to the officers, "Take them both in, separately."

With only a nod in reply, the officers haul Taylor to his feet and remove him first. Troy says to his brother, "Remember; not a word, not a fucking word!"

* * *

><p>At the car, Beckett and Castle putting their vests in the trunk when he says, "Do you still carry a spare blanket?"<p>

Beckett says, "Sure," and finds it for him. And then she says, "What's wrong with your coat?"

"I'm not losing another coat and there's no way I could keep it if I put it on over this shirt."

Unable to resist torturing him a little, Beckett says, "Did you say _shirt_, or…"

Castle growls, "Beckett!"

Beckett says, "Sorry, couldn't resist." Once they're in the car, she says, "I presume you'll want to go straight home?"

Castle considers for a while before saying, "No, that's ok. There'll be a spare shirt somewhere at the precinct. I know you're keen to interview Taylor. Which reminds me; why were you using his given name? You usually use their title."

Beckett says, "I was addressing Taylor, but I was speaking to Troy. If we can keep him in that protective, big-brother mode, then we may have found the leverage I was speaking of." With a shrug she adds, "I figured that using the kid's given name would help keep him in that mode."

Castle smiles and says, "I would never have thought of that."

Beckett grins and says, "I guess that's why you're the guy wearing _eau de toilette."_

Castle rolls his eyes and says, "Are you done yet?"

Beckett makes a show of giving it serious thought and then says, "Nope. And the guys will want to have their fun, too."

"Oh, come on, Beckett. I may have given you what you need to solve the case and _this_ is how you're going to play it?"

Beckett grins again and says, "Absolutely. You know full well that you'd do the same."

Of course, she's right and there's nothing Castle can do but take his lumps, so he changes the subject and says, "Why was it pink?"

"Some dealers add fruit flavoring. Usually more popular on the west coast, but I've seen it before."

Confused, Castle says, "Does that make it better?"

"No, it's just a marketing technique. It was real big in the late eighties and seems to be making a comeback."

Castle then says, "And were you telling the truth about the two to seven years?"

"Yes. Given that it's a first offence, he's probably more likely to get two. But seven is a possibility. We may be able to add tampering with evidence too."

"And that could be enough to ensure Troy's cooperation?"

Beckett nods and says, "I think so. It might even be enough to attract the attention of Rocky Sullivan and then we'll see how much he cares about his nephews. Without the drug bust we only had enough to detain Taylor. Now we can arrest him and search the apartment." And then she says, "Seriously, thank you, Castle."

Castle says, "You're welcome." When Beckett suddenly backhands his left arm, he says, "What the hell? You have an odd way of showing gratitude."

"Don't ever get in front of me when my gun is drawn, or I might 'accidentally' shoot you to show you why it's such a bad idea."

Castle's raises his eyebrows and says, "Sorry, I didn't even realize I'd done that." And then he says, "I bet that's one of the first things they teach you in cop school, huh?"

"Yep; don't get shot is pretty much top of the list." Beckett lightens the mood with, "Not top of the list in writer's school?"

Castle smiles and says, "No. Our first commandment is; Thou shalt use adverbs sparingly…damnit!"

It takes her a second, but she gets there and Castle gets to hear her laugh for the third time in one day. And then she says, "Considering how I felt this morning, today is turning out pretty good. Thanks, Castle."

"You're welcome, detective."

* * *

><p>Back at the precinct, Castle borrows a shirt and gets cleaned up while Beckett interviews Taylor alone. Unfortunately, despite her best efforts, he has taken his brother's advice literally and doesn't even open his mouth to ask for a lawyer. Meanwhile, Troy doesn't stop demanding that his rights are met until he's permitted to contact a lawyer, who arrives at the precinct within an hour. When Beckett sees who it is, her predatory grin returns and Castle says, "What?"<p>

"It's Rocky Sullivan's attorney; Jerry Rubin."

When Rubin has finished with his clients, Beckett makes it known that she'd like to talk to Mr. Sullivan. Rubin says, "And why would Mr. Sullivan consent to that?"

Trusting that Rubin would know all the details, Beckett says, "I'm a homicide detective. Whilst it would be good to solve the bank robbery and police will pursue that case to its end, my priority is finding the person who executed a bound man." Careful with her words, Beckett continues, "We have no evidence to suggest that Mr. Sullivan had anything to do with the robbery. But, given his connections, he may be able to help solve the murder."

Rubin considers for a while and says, "That's still not much incentive."

Beckett knows that, with only a warrant to search for evidence of drug use, CSU didn't get much from the Duffy's apartment. So she says, "Taylor Duffy has been charged with possession and tampering with evidence, so he'll have to stay. But Troy Duffy passed a drug test and cooperated with police, so he may leave with you. Though he's still a suspect in the robbery and we may want to question him further at some point." She doesn't bother to mention that they could hold Troy overnight, or that cooperation from Sullivan will be met with similar courtesies, because Rubin is experienced enough to know how the game is played.

Rubin excuses himself to make a phone call. He soon returns and hands her a business card, saying, "Mr. Sullivan can see you today, if you wish."

Beckett glances at the card, to see that it belongs to Sullivan. Her face a mask of indifference, despite how pleased she is with this new development, Beckett says, "Thank you. I'll get started on the paperwork for Troy Duffy's release."

Beckett updates the captain, explains the situation to Ryan and Esposito and then says, "We won't be back until after shift's end. I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks, guys."

Castle says, "I'm coming with you?"

He appears reluctant. Surprised, Beckett says, "You don't want to come with me to meet the Irish mob boss of the Lower East Side?" At the pained look on his face, she guesses what's troubling him and says, "We've got time. We can stop at your place for a shower, if you'd like." When she hears those words coming out of her mouth, she forestalls his inevitable innuendo with, "Unless you make any comment about how bad that sounds."

Torn for a second, between his need to feel clean and his need to torture Beckett, Castle politely says, "I'd appreciate that, thank you."

Esposito says, "Chicken!"

Castle says, "Dude, if you'd seen that toilet..."

When Esposito starts makes clucking noises, Castle picks up the wastebasket containing his soiled shirt and closes on him, saying, "Right, that's it!"

Amused by their antics, Beckett is nevertheless keen to be on her way and says, "Bye, Castle."

Castle puts the wastebasket down, points at Esposito and says, "Next time."

* * *

><p>Alexis is cooking pasta when Beckett and Castle arrive at his apartment. After enthusiastic greetings, Castle says, "Can you stretch that to feed three, and make mine to go?"<p>

"Sure, Dad." And then Alexis says, "Why are you wearing a police sweatshirt?"

Already on his way to the en suite, Castle says, "I need to go bathe in sulfuric acid. Beckett will explain."

Beckett explains Castle's heroic moment while she helps Alexis and then gratefully accepts a small portion of the meal. When Castle finally emerges, Beckett says, "Better?"

"Much, thank you, though it will be a while before I really feel clean." He takes the container of food from Alexis and says, "Thanks, sweetie. I'm sorry I missed you this morning, but I shouldn't be too late."

She's trying not to smile as she says, "Remember to take a spare shirt, just in case."

Castle rolls his eyes and says, "Everyone's a comedian today." And then he kisses her goodbye and says, "Don't spend all night doing homework, ok?"

Smiling now, Alexis kisses his cheek and says, "Ok, Dad."

On the way to Sullivan's address, Beckett gets a call from the Esposito. After hanging up, she says, "Forensics came through. Most of what was burned in that incinerator used to be an inflatable boat."

"Why wouldn't they just sink it in the river?"

Beckett shrugs and says, "Those things are designed to stay afloat. Perhaps they don't sink very well, even if you try. And I wasn't finished. The boat was constructed mainly of neoprene and PVC. Both give of some pretty nasty chemicals when heated, with PVC turning into hydrogen chloride gas when burned."

Castle shrugs and says, "I only learned enough chemistry to make stink bombs and volcanoes. I take it hydrogen chloride gas is bad?"

"It turns into hydrochloric acid on contact with moisture, such as human skin and mucous membranes. Taylor Duffy is showing some of the symptoms of exposure. He's receiving medical attention as we speak."

"So, we're going back to the precinct?"

"No. There's no need. The techs are testing samples of Taylor's hair taken from his bedding. If those samples don't show any of the chemicals from Franklin St, then we can prove that he was there this morning and we have a little more weight on our side of the lever."

"Will Taylor be ok?"

"Yeah. Esposito says it only a mild case of exposure, though it's a good thing the incinerator was outside."

Castle thinks for a while and then says, "If you prove that Taylor had anything to do with the robbery, then he's guilty of second degree murder, isn't he?"

"You mean the felony murder rule?" At Castle's nod, she says, "If Taylor only piloted the boat and had no idea that anyone would be killed, Rubin should be able to go for a much lesser charge. Either way, Taylor will do time."

"Then what leverage do we have, if we can't look after the Duffys?"

"Because it's a question of how much time they serve, and where. With the captain's help, I'll have some control over those issues."

After a second, Castle says, "How do you want me to play it when we meet Sullivan?"

"However you wish. But I wouldn't piss him off."

Castle grins and says, "Or I'll sleep with the fishes?"

Beckett smiles and says, "You've definitely watched too many movies. Piss off the Irish mob in New York and no carpenter will ever work for you again."

"Not very scary."

"You say that now. But you'd be sorry next time you want to renovate."

* * *

><p>Beckett and Castle are obviously expected at Sullivan's luxury apartment, because just showing the business card to the guards on the door gains them entry. After welcoming them, Sullivan motions they should sit on a sofa opposite him and says, "How can I help you, detective?"<p>

Beckett says, "Thank you for a seeing us, Mr. Sullivan. Before we proceed, I should tell you that Taylor Duffy is suffering a mild case of exposure to some toxins that were given off when he incinerated the getaway boat."

Neither Castle nor Beckett miss the flicker of recognition in Sullivan's eyes before he says, "Will he be ok?"

Beckett says, "Oh, yes. He'll be fine. They'll keep him in hospital overnight. But he's expected to make a full recovery."

Sullivan says, "Does Troy know?"

"Not yet. I only learned of it myself on the way here."

Sullivan says, "He'll want to visit his brother."

With a noncommittal shrug, Beckett says, "It might be possible, with a police officer present, of course."

Sullivan slowly nods, more in answer to Beckett unspoken words and says, "So we're back to how can I help you?"

Suddenly nervous about what's at stake, Beckett licks her lips and says, "I want the killer."

Careful of his phrasing, Sullivan says, "To what lengths would you go to get them?"

"Other than a fondness for party drugs, Taylor Duffy seems like a good kid. I don't believe he would have taken part in the robbery if he knew there would be a murder. But we currently have more evidence on him than any other suspect. If I had evidence that he played only a minor role in the robbery, we could ensure that he does easy time."

A profound silence follows, as Sullivan gives the matter some serious thought and then Castle says, "Maybe the killer sent Stomper and Troy out of the bank before committing the murder?" He feels Beckett glance in his direction and says to her, "You were saying that absence of foreknowledge could mean a lesser sentence?" At her nod, he once again addresses Sullivan and says, "Maybe there wasn't supposed to be any violence and Stomper and Troy didn't even know there was a gun?"

Sullivan nods and says, "I've heard that these things can happen."

Buoyed by Sullivan's apparent acceptance of his supposition, Castle says, "It's even possible that Taylor had no idea about the robbery. He might have just been told to wait at a certain spot on the river. He'd do that, without question, if someone he trusted asked him to."

Sullivan is quiet for several seconds and then he says to Beckett, "As I said, Troy will want to see his brother. But then he'll need to talk to you, with a lawyer present, of course."

So Beckett knows they've won and says, "Thank you, Mr. Sullivan." After a second, she says, "You should understand that I won't knowingly put an innocent man in prison. I'll need proof."

Sullivan actually smiles and says, "Yes, I've heard that about you." And then he says, "Rest assured, detective, no innocent man will go to prison for this crime." When he stands up, Beckett and Castle know that they've been dismissed and say goodbye.

On the way to the car, Castle nudges Beckett's shoulder and says, "You! You did it."

Beckett smiles at his enthusiasm and says, "With your help. How did you come up with that stuff?"

As they get into the car and drive off, Castle shakes his head and says, "I know that I spend a lot of time shadowing you, but you can't have forgotten that I make up shit for a living?"

"No, I guess not. It was well done." And then she says, "You know that's almost certainly not how it went down, right?"

Castle nods and says, "Yeah, I know. Sullivan would have most likely ordered the hit, just to make sure that the guard never said anything. He'd be certain of Byrne and the Duffy's, so they're safe." And then he says, "If we play it like this, Sullivan never faces charges for the murder?"

"No, he doesn't. I'll try and bargain with the hit man, when we catch up with him. But the chances of him ever turning on Sullivan are practically non-existent. He'll go to prison and be glad that Rocky Sullivan owes him a favor."

Castle remembers something and says, "What was all that about an _innocent man_?"

"Someone of Sullivan's stature could simply order a man to do the time, allowing the actual killer to go free. It happens all the time."

Castle is quiet for a while and then says, "You didn't call him sir."

Surprised that he noticed, Beckett glances at him and then says, "No." With a shrug, she says, "I don't have to like everyone."

Castle says, "I guess not." And then he says, "So, what's next?"

Beckett says, "For you; nothing. You'd better go home. I'll stay at the precinct and wait for Troy."

Castle isn't happy with the idea of missing out on Troy Duffy's confession, but he knows that Beckett is right and he's soon looking forward to spending time with Alexis. Beckett pulls up outside Castle's apartment and he says, "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, and thanks again, Castle. It's incredible that we've progressed so far on the case in just one day. We couldn't have done it without you."

Castle smiles and says, "Any time, detective."

* * *

><p>After some quality time with Alexis, Castle lets her retreat back to the sanctuary of her room. It's still reasonably early when Castle remembers that he'd promised to call Abril. And it's only then that he remembers the look on Beckett's face this morning, when her attraction for him was evident in her eyes and the quickened pace of her breathing through slightly parted lips. And then he smiles when he recalls the way she blushed as she drank the coffee. So his mood is quite altered when he calls Abril and says, "Can we talk?"<p>

After a slight pause, Abril says, "Had enough of me already?"

"God, no. No, that's not it. I…I'm not sure that I can give you more than we have now. So it doesn't seem fair to persist."

Abril is quiet again and then says, "Kate?"

Shocked that she could read him so easily, Castle says, "How…?"

"You didn't kiss her New Year's Eve."

Genuinely believing her to be mistaken, Castle says, "Sure, I did."

Abril laughs and says, "No, you didn't. I wasn't watching the whole time. After all, I was pretty busy myself, but I think you kissed every other woman in the place…and one or two of the guys. There's only one reason I can think of for you to behave like that with Kate; one or both of you are scared of what will happen if you get too intimate."

Now it's Castle who's quiet for a while and then he says, "You're pretty incredible."

"I don't know about that, but thank you. So, did one of you get brave, or are you just being a gentleman?"

"Well, I'd intended to be a gentleman, but right now I'm feeling kind of childish. You seem to know more about this than I do."

He's sure Abril is smiling when she says, "Don't worry, Rick, we're all children when it comes to this stuff." And then she says, "If you're just trying to be considerate, I have a proposal for you."

"Oh?"

"What say we continue as we are, on the understanding that there is no next level for us? Because I'm still having fun and it seems a shame to throw it away because you're trying to protect feelings I don't have."

Remembering how frantic she was when he was almost killed recently, Castle says, "If you tell me that you don't have feelings for me, I won't believe you."

"Oh, I have feelings for you…mostly unspeakable ones, but none that will leave me heartbroken if you or Kate get brave." And then she says, "So, what do you think?"

"If you're sure, then I'd like that…very much. In fact, how about I come over right now and you can whisper those unspeakable feelings to me?"

"In Spanish?"

Castle is already grabbing his coat and says, "That knock on your door? It's me."

* * *

><p>Castle is on his way back from Abril's, with a smile on his face, when Beckett calls and says, "Not too late to talk?"<p>

"Nope. What's up?"

"Looks like we have our killer; Kyle _Lucky_ Wilson. His record is clean, though he's been suspected of involvement in many crimes."

"So, he's good at his job. Troy gave him up?"

"No, that was the weirdest thing about today. Wilson just turned up at the front desk, put his hands behind his head and announced that he was turning himself in. He even had the murder weapon on him, already confirmed by Ballistics."

Castle says, "Sweet." And then says, "So, Troy Duffy didn't talk to you?"

"Yeah, he confessed to his part in the robbery, and then related almost verbatim your version of events. So Taylor will face the drug charges and might get off completely on the robbery."

"You ok with that?"

"I think so. He really doesn't seem like a bad kid. Their Dad was never in the picture and their Mum died while Troy was in prison. Since getting out Troy's been looking after Taylor. I'm guessing Byrne approached him with the idea for the robbery, partly because of the Duffys' connection to Sullivan. That amount of money was too much temptation for a couple of guys struggling to get by."

"What about Wilson? Are you sure he's our killer?"

"Not yet. But I'll either prove it or pay Sullivan another visit. I'm just not sure how to find that proof."

Castle makes an intuitive leap and says, "You're in front of the board, aren't you?" When she doesn't reply, he says, "Jesus, Beckett, it's after eleven. Go home!"

"You're a fine one to talk. I can hear the traffic noise, Castle."

"Ah, but I was out for recreation, not for work and even I'm headed home. Do I need to swing by the precinct and drag you out of there?"

He can hear her sigh and then she says, "Ok, Castle, you win. I'm leaving."

* * *

><p>Tuesday morning, Castle wakes up early knowing the solution to Beckett's dilemma. He calls her and says, "You don't need to prove Wilson is the killer."<p>

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't. Officially, we already have enough proof to convict him. All you need to do is believe it, so your conscience is appeased. If you interview him, asking him to relate his version of events, you'll know if he's telling the truth."

Beckett's quiet for a while and then says, "You're right. Thanks, Castle. You on your way to the precinct?"

"Not yet. Just woke up. But I'll see you there."

"Actually, I'm at Josh's. Want a ride?"

"Sure, thanks. What time?"

"Forty minutes?"

"I'll see you then."

After a quick shower, Castle is having breakfast when Alexis comes downstairs. After greeting him, she starts getting her breakfast and says, "You're up early."

"Beckett's in Hudson Square. She'll pick me up on the way to the precinct."

"Hudson Square?"

Between mouthfuls of cereal, he says, "Her boyfriend's place." Alexis doesn't reply and has a quiet smile on her face, so Castle says, "What?"

"Oh, I just think it's funny that you have a girlfriend and she has a boyfriend."

"Because we're both so busy?"

Alexis rolls her eyes and says, "No, Dad, because you're so clearly into each other."

Going to his default position of denial, Castle says, "What? You're crazy." And then he says, "You think Beckett's into me?"

Alexis smiles and says, "I'm sure she is. And, look at you; all shiny and clean-shaven before seven, excited that she'll be here soon…again. I see her more often than I do Abril."

"You don't like Abril?"

"I like her fine, Dad. But you call her _sweet_. Even since I've been old enough to know that you date, you've never stayed with anyone that you call sweet."

Clearly, denial is not an option, so Castle says, "I do that?" At Alexis' nod he says, "You're probably right. Abril and I had pretty much this conversation last night. She's happy to leave things as they are and assures me that her heart is not in peril."

When he's quiet for a while, Alexis says, "Beckett's not sweet."

Castle laughs and says, "No, she's not." After giving it some thought, he says, "Sometimes it seems like everyone except I know what's going on with me and Beckett."

"You'll sort it out eventually. In the meantime, are you content with how things are? You don't always have to do what they want, you know."

Castle shakes his head and says, "How in hell did I get lucky enough to have you in my life?" And then he says, "Yes, I'm content. What about you?"

Alexis beams and says, "Very content…bordering on happy."

"Good, because I've probably learned enough by now to kill him and get away with it."

Alexis laughs and says, "Might be best not to mention that to him. He's still scared of you."

Managing to keep a fierce look on his face, Castle says, "He should be." After a second, Castle says, "While we're on the subject; I know we had _the_ talk a while ago." Alexis is already looking uncomfortable, but he persists and says, "But, if there's anything else you need to know, either physical or emotional, just ask, ok? I know it wouldn't be fun for either of us, but I'd rather be uncomfortable than have you torturing yourself about what to do."

With a look of distaste, Alexis says, "Unlikely, Dad. But I appreciate the thought, thanks."

Satisfied, and a little relieved at her reluctance, Castle says, "What about me? Do you have any advice?"

Alexis gives it some thought and says, "Be nice to her."

"To Beckett?" When Alexis nods, Castle smiles and says, "You know, that's so crazy that it just might work, though it doesn't sound nearly as much fun as torturing her." After a glance at his watch, he stands and kisses her cheek, then says, "I'd better finish getting ready. Thanks, sweetie."

"Any time, Dad."

He's heading for his room, when he turns and says, "There's a hole in your _sweet_ theory."

"Oh?"

"Your mother. She's a lot of things to me, but _sweet_ is not one of them and we can barely stand each other's company for an afternoon."

Alexis laughs and says, "True. But you did stay with her for a good long while and, even if you hadn't, it would make her the exception that proves my rule."

With a slight bow to acknowledge her cleverness, Castle says, "When you're right, you're right."

* * *

><p>Beckett arrives on time outside Castle's apartment and gratefully accepts the travel mug of coffee. She grimaces and says, "Josh only has instant coffee at his place."<p>

Castle says, "That's a deal-breaker far as I'm concerned. Dump him."

Beckett smiles and says, "Granted, it's fairly evil. But he has his good points." And then she says, "You want in when I interview Wilson?"

"Sure, if you want me there."

"Yeah, I do. You're good at reading people too. So you can help work out whether or not he's telling the truth."

Remembering something, Castle says, "What happens with Byrne? The only evidence we have on him is a coaster with his nickname on it."

"I know. Robbery's already working the case, so it's their headache now."

Once at the precinct Beckett wastes no time and has Wilson escorted to the interview room. Castle accompanies her. She makes the introductions and asks Wilson to recount his part in the robbery. He says, "I did that yesterday; wrote it all out."

"And I'm asking you to do it again, from beginning to end."

With a shrug, Wilson does just that. He insists that he doesn't know any names and is careful to mention that he sent his accomplices out of the bank before killing the guard and concludes, "They didn't even know that I had the gun."

Beckett hesitates a second and says, "Do you know a Derek Byrne? Also known as Stomper."

Wilson is obviously lying when he says, "No, sorry, don't know that name."

Beckett puts the photo of Byrne in front of him and says, "Do you know him now?"

Again, clearly lying and apparently enjoying it, Wilson says, "You know, I'm not very good with faces. Everyone kind of looks the same to me."

Beckett is now certain that he won't give any more information, but she feels compelled to try and says, "Mr. Wilson, things will be a lot easier for you if you cooperate with us."

Eyes shining with pleasure at the game, Wilson leans back in his chair and crosses his arms, saying nothing. With a sigh, Beckett instructs the officer at the door to have Wilson escorted to Central Booking. When he's gone, Castle says, "You ok?"

"I will be, thanks."

"You didn't mention Sullivan at all. No point?"

"Exactly." And then Beckett says, "Well, time for the paperwork. It's going to be a pretty boring day, I'm afraid."

"That's ok. I'll stay."

They're heading back to Beckett's desk when she says, "What was your impression of his story?"

"Oh, he did it, all right. The only part that seemed like a lie was that last bit when he said that the others didn't know about the gun. I think he actually _did_ send them out when he killed the guard."

"Yeah, I thought the same. Amazing that you might have guessed that part right."

"Amazing? I'm a best-selling author…several times over."

Beckett smiles at his indignation and says, "Sorry, Castle. I only meant that it's amazing how close fiction and non-fiction can be."

"Oh, fair enough." And then Castle says, "I take it that Troy Duffy was also uncooperative last night?"

"Yes, he was just as reluctant to give us anything. With Rubin's help he's managed to ensure a minimum sentence for his brother. That's all he wants. Whether he was threatened by Sullivan, or not, he'll know that crossing him would be bad news for Taylor."

They're at Beckett's desk and she sits down to start on the paperwork. Castle says, "Another coffee?"

Not even looking up from her work, Beckett says, "Thanks, Castle. Coffee would be lovely."

As he walks to the break room, Castle tries to work out why her answer seemed off. He's almost finished making the coffees when he realizes that she's never said the word _lovely_ to him before. He's not sure what it means, but it feels like a good sign and he's smiling when he returns to his chair by her desk.

* * *

><p>He just wants it to be over. After all that's happened, after all that he's done, he can't go out shitting through a tube and screaming in pain…he won't. But he owes her. He knows that. However, telling her the truth will bring down upon her head a storm of Biblical proportions. Everything he knows about her suggests that she could handle it. But, after his part in ruining her life, he's reluctant to put her in that much danger. So he's decided to leave it up to God. Still, his hands are shaking so much that it takes him several attempts to load three bullets into his old service revolver. He gives the cylinder just one spin and then kisses the St. Michael medal around his neck. Even as he puts the barrel under his chin, he's still not sure whether he's hoping for an empty or full chamber. Only as he pulls the trigger and hears that hollow click does he know that he'd rather be dead than face the demons of his past. But he made a deal and, despite his many sins, John Raglan has always kept his word.<p>

* * *

><p>With not much happening at the precinct since they solved the bank robbery murder, Montgomery has let everyone go home early this Friday afternoon. Josh has already left for the airport, so Beckett has time to work on her mother's case. Everything she needs is in her apartment. But she can't focus and just keeps replaying her last conversation with Josh. Despite vowing that she'd be supportive, her last words to Josh were anything but and she feels like an idiot for being that petty. After all, he's doing the noble thing; putting their relationship aside for the greater good. It's what people are supposed to do, right? But it doesn't feel like the right thing and Beckett is forced to admit to herself that what she really wants is a guy who'll put her before anything else. When Castle's face then comes to mind she gives up on work altogether and throws all her energies into a workout instead.<p>

She's finally managed to clear her thoughts when the phone rings. She doesn't recognize the voice, but when he introduces himself she sees his face in her mind and is immediately transported back to that dreadful day when her mother never made it to the restaurant. Beckett appreciated his compassion all those years ago. He appeared genuinely grieved about her mother's death and was even fighting back tears as he gave her and Dad the terrible news. Of course, she's almost come to hate Raglan over the years, for the lack of effort he put into solving the crime. It was perhaps the laziest piece of police work she's ever seen. But she knows that he must have a very good reason for calling her, so she manages to put aside all her feelings on the subject and says, "I remember you, Detective Raglan."

* * *

><p>With Alexis heading off somewhere with Ashley after school, Castle has the apartment to himself. He's relaxing on the sofa, iPad on his lap, idly researching his next novel when the doorbell rings. Surprised to see Beckett, especially as she usually knocks so as not to disturb Alexis, he notices that she's under enormous strain and waits for an explanation. It's a good one. When she's finished speaking he gently tries to persuade her to at least call the captain. But she won't hear any of it and he's forced to go along with her wishes. Because he knows that, if he refuses to accompany her, she'll just go alone. Pausing only long enough to put on shoes and grab his coat, he follows her into the lion's den.<p>

Castle's only concern is Beckett's safety. So his senses are heightened as he removes his coat and slides into the booth opposite Raglan. He scans the man and the other customers in the café for any sign of danger. But all those thoughts go out the window when Beckett says, "He's someone I trust." Because, for the first time, she actually sounds like she means it. He soon snaps out of it and returns to protective mode. When Raglan appears intent on stalling, Castle then becomes concerned for Beckett's state of mind. He knows what this means to her and how long she's waited for answers. So Raglan's prevarications make him almost sick to his stomach and he can feel no compassion the man. He tries to hurry him along, but shuts up once Raglan finally gets to the point.

When a shot rings out and the coffee cup explodes, Beckett is first to recover and ducks down with her gun drawn. Castle is right behind her when he realizes that Raglan is sliding sideways out of the booth and must have been hit. He's trying to do what he can for the man when he sees the blood on Beckett's shirt. Suddenly nothing else matters and he moves to help her. When he realizes that it's Raglan's blood, he returns his attention to the wounded man, but there's nothing to be done. Raglan struggles to speak and Castle tries to hear those final words, but he can't make them out and watches the life leave Raglan's eyes. When he lets Beckett know that Raglan is dead, the look of disappointment on her face actually causes him pain.

* * *

><p>When Montgomery gets the call, his heart almost stops. He knows why Raglan would want to talk to Beckett; that there's even a chance the man could have turned him in before dying. But none of that matters right now. His only concern is for Beckett. Every move she makes on her mother's case puts her more squarely in the cross hairs and he knows her well enough to believe that nothing he can say will dissuade her. But he tries anyway. She verbally acknowledges his warning, but he's certain that she'll pursue the case until the mystery is finally solved, or it kills her. So he walks away. After the obligatory press conference, he heads home to set in motion his contingency plan before heading to the precinct to monitor her efforts.<p>

* * *

><p>Castle has managed to clean Raglan's blood from his hands. Beckett senses his discomfit but assumes it's watching someone die that's so upset him. While that wasn't pleasant, what has rocked him to the core is just how close Beckett came to being shot. So he sets her straight and sees the comprehension in her eyes, but she makes no comment and is keen to get to work. She meekly accepts his wish to accompany her. He's already called Alexis, to let her know that he's ok. When he calls again from the car to say that he could be a while, she says, "How long?"<p>

He feels like a heel when he says, "I don't know."

At the guilt evident in his voice, she says, "I only ask because the Linden's have a spare room and you know that they'll look after me."

Relieved beyond words that he doesn't have to choose between his duty to Alexis and his concern for Beckett, he says, "Thanks, sweetie. I'll be home when I can. I love you."

"I love you too, Dad. And give Beckett my love, ok?"

After he hangs up, he realizes that he likes the sound of the words when he says to Beckett, "Alexis sends her love."

Beckett smiles and then says, "She ok?"

"Yeah, she'll stay with Ashley and his parents tonight."

There's so much that Castle wants to say, but even his lifelong love affair with words can't help him articulate his feelings. They've travelled several blocks when Beckett finds her right words and says, "Thank you, Castle." When he looks confused, she says, "For coming with me and not seriously trying to talk me out of it."

Castle smiles and says, "As if I could. And you're welcome."

They soon reach the precinct and are met by Ryan and Esposito. Everyone knows what to do and they get to work without a word. Only when Castle is satisfied that Beckett is ok does he leave her side long enough to make coffees for everyone. When he hands Beckett the cup, she momentarily lets her hands enclose his and looks him in the eye to say, "Thanks, Castle."

It's just as well that she's used both hands or she'd be wearing the coffee, because the unexpected contact makes him fumble and almost lose his grip on the cup. Embarrassed he says, "Uh, no problem." Kind enough to make no comment, Beckett nevertheless can't help a smile. Grateful that she can find any reason to smile, Castle doesn't mind being the source of her amusement.

They all work around the clock. Castle becomes increasingly concerned that Beckett will burn out before they get a break in the case. But he knows that suggesting she go home and get some sleep would be a waste of time. Instead, he keeps her fuelled with coffee and stays by her side throughout the night. Around 4am the guys are off following up on a lead and Beckett is staring at the murder board, coffee in hand, when Castle sees the cup tilt as she falls asleep sitting up and with her eyes open. Smiling at the fact that she's too stubborn even to close her eyes, he reaches for the cup. She snaps out of it when he takes it from her hands and she says, "What is it?"

Castle says, "You fell asleep. Come on, the sofa is available."

Sitting up straight, Beckett says, "No, I'm fine."

Castle smiles and says, "If you don't lie down, you're going to fall down and think how embarrassed you'll be if I have to carry you." When she still hesitates, he says, "You know that I'll wake you if anything happens."

This time Beckett nods and heads for the break room. Once she's settled Castle looks with longing at the nearby armchair, but doesn't trust its comfort. He's still standing by the door when Montgomery startles him by quietly saying, "Get some sleep, Castle." It's certainly a tempting thought. But, having promised Beckett that he'd wake her, Castle hesitates and Montgomery says, "I'll take your spot."

Castle relents and says, "Thank you." He surrenders to the relative comfort of the armchair and falls asleep almost immediately. Montgomery approaches Beckett and looks down at her sleeping form. Her sleep appears a little fitful and he wonders if she's having a nightmare. She certainly has good cause. With a sigh, Montgomery pulls the blanket up over her shoulder and dares to kiss her forehead before sitting on the coffee table to watch over them both.

Castle is first to wake. He sees Montgomery and then his eyes dart to Beckett. On seeing that she's still asleep, he says, "Thank you, sir."

They both look at Beckett for a few seconds, and then Montgomery stands to leave. His back is turned when he says to Castle, "Watch her."

A little startled at what is clearly intended as an order, Castle says, "I intend to." When Montgomery is gone, Castle stretches out the consequences of sleeping in the chair. He guesses that Beckett will soon be awake, so he heads to the bathroom and does what he can to feel clean. When he returns Beckett is making coffee and hands him the cup without a word. She's far too serious, so he lies, "You know you snore, right?"

Beckett keeps a straight face and says, "No, I don't."

"No, truly, you sound like a wounded warthog. It's really quite incredible."

Smiling, despite herself, Beckett says, "Castle, I don't snore!"

As if searching for the right words, Castle frowns and says, "Actually, it's more like a broken buzz-saw…no, wait; a wounded warthog being cut in half by a broken buzz-saw. Yeah, that's it."

Beckett laughs and says, "You are such a liar."

Satisfied with the sound of her laughter, he grins and says, "Yes, I am. But I made you laugh."

She smiles and says, "True. You're good at that. Thanks, Castle."

* * *

><p>Castle is with her when she talks to McCallister and, even though he's by her side when she interrogates Simmons, he's not nearly quick enough to stop her rage-fuelled attack on the man. So they're both off the case. When Beckett doesn't even respond to the sound of her given name, he knows that she needs some time to cool down. So he heads home.<p>

He's had time to change his clothes and pour himself a large scotch when Martha appears. It's only then that he realizes he forgot to call her and he knows that he'll pay dearly for that oversight. But, right now, he can't make himself care. He listens to her reproach and knows that she's right, so he says, "It's not about the books anymore."

Surprised and relieved that he's ready to admit that much, Martha gently says, "So, don't you think you should tell _her_ that?"

Visibly distressed, Castle says, "I've tried. But I turn into the village idiot whenever I try and talk to her about this stuff…it's as if I've actually been struck dumb."

Martha smiles and says, "This from the guy described by the New York Times Book Review as _an_ _erudite emissary of modern literature_?"

With a grimace, he says, "I know, it's embarrassing. Plus there's the fact that, when I try to tell her how I feel, she suddenly looks like a puppy that's been beaten one too many times, as if she actually believes that I'm going to hurt her. I can't proceed against that, even assuming I could speak."

Satisfied that he's at least being honest with himself, Martha says, "So, what are you going to do?"

After a few seconds, Castle says, "Keep being there for her, I guess. Alexis says that we'll sort it out eventually."

Martha smiles again and says, "She's very wise." And then she says, "Well, what are you doing _here_?"

Castle says, "Instead of haunting Beckett?" At Martha's nod, he lifts the glass and says, "Dutch courage."

Martha take the glass from him and says, "While you certainly talk more when you've been drinking, you are no more articulate and I think that my son is man enough to find his own courage."

Castle stands and bends down to kiss her cheek before saying, "Thank you, Mother."

He's donning his coat when Martha says, "And I'm sure you already know there are ways of showing how you feel that don't require words."

Castle nods and says, "I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>Castle is brave enough to show up at Beckett's door with flowers. He's even practiced a few phrases on the way, so he won't trip up again. However, on seeing that she's been crying all he wants to do is hold her and make it all go away, so his tongue fails him yet again. After a few abortive attempts to form a complete sentence, he thrusts the flowers at her and just says, "Here." Surprisingly, despite his ineptitude, she seems pleased with the gift and invites him in. It's his first glimpse of her new apartment and he can't help thinking that it suits her; light and warm, with a touch of elegance and the few pieces of art reflect her good taste.<p>

When he starts talking about her mother's case, he's once again coherent, even eloquent and persuades her to let him help. When she reveals her in-house murder board and says that Josh doesn't know about it, Castle feels a thrill of victory. Much as he'd like to fulfill the promise of all the flirting between them, sex is actually the least important aspect for him. He'd rather have her trust and her friendship and he finally feels like she's giving him just that. So he doesn't hesitate when she hints that he should conduct a covert mission to the precinct.

With a slight smile on her face, Beckett watches him practically run out of her apartment, eager to do her bidding. His childish enthusiasm has always been what she most adores about him, while also being the one thing that drives her completely insane. For now, the barometer is stuck firmly at adorable. The photos of the alley where her mother died are still open on the computer. It's a sobering reminder of where her focus should be and she forces herself to get back to work, until she manages to forget Castle's smile.

When there's someone at the door, she assumes it's Castle, back early from his mission. She's surprised to see Montgomery, but invites him in. Her improvised murder board is concealed, but there's no time to hide anything else, so Beckett ignores the issue. Thankfully, Montgomery hasn't come to reprimand her again, but to let her know just how dangerous Lockwood is. Looking through Lockwood's surveillance photos, she sees one of Castle and only then comprehends that his insistence on helping her might also make him a target. The shock of that fact hits her like a kick to the stomach and she feels guilty that it never occurred to her before now. Thankfully, Montgomery sees the case from a different perspective and has already warned Castle.

Outside Beckett's building, Montgomery pauses and looks up at her window. It was difficult refusing her yet again. But she simply doesn't understand, or cannot accept, just how much peril she's in if she continues to dig into her mother's death. He didn't miss the evidence of her ongoing work on the case, even though she's under effective house arrest. But at least he can limit how far she'll get, even with Castle running errands for her, if she can't get to the precinct. With a sigh her turns up his collar as protection against the cold, or maybe the coming storm and heads back to the 12th.

By the time Castle returns, Beckett has decided that she cannot bear the thought that he might become Lockwood's target. So she tries. She really does try to turn him away. But not even cruelly grilling him about his real reasons for shadowing her can make him back down. And it occurs to her that he'll just keep delving into the case, whether or not she permits him to be by her side. Moreover, despite the ever-present threat of assassination, just being around him makes her feel better able to cope, as if he's become a source of strength for her. So she surrenders to his indomitable spirit and they get to work.

After they talk to Pulgatti, Castle says, "Montgomery needs to know this."

Beckett shakes her head and says, "He's forbidden me to work on the case, Castle, and told me to stay home. He'll take my head off for pursuing this."

Castle shrugs and says, "Perhaps. But he won't be surprised. And he _still_ needs to know."

After a second, Beckett nods and says, "Let's go."

When they reach the precinct and let Montgomery know what they've found, it goes better than Beckett expected. The captain even lets her back on the case and gives her McCallister's interrogation. The shattered mirror is an efficient reminder that she needs to keep her cool and, despite the man's reluctance to give her any real information, Beckett manages to stay in control. So she's back in the saddle when Ryan and Esposito give her Jolene Granger's name to check out.

At the scene, Beckett knows that something is amiss when the front door is ajar. She draws her gun and glances at Castle to make sure he's aware of the danger. Satisfied that he's prepared, it doesn't even occur to her to ask him to stay behind. It's pretty obvious that the woman is dead, but Castle checks anyway while Beckett clears the apartment and then looks to Castle. When he shakes his head, she radios it in and then contacts Esposito to let the guys know that they're wasting their time at the other address. The phone link is still open when she hears Ryan yell a warning followed by what sounds like a small explosion.

Every instinct Beckett has screams at her to get over there and help them. Instead, she calls it in and waits for backup. She and Castle are still at Granger's apartment, searching for anything that might help, when Montgomery calls to let her know that the guys have been abducted. Beckett knows better than to let Montgomery know her intentions. So she thanks him for the information and hangs up. She and Castle soon get an address and head over there alone.

One look at the guard on the door; obviously armed and wearing a two-way radio earpiece and Beckett knows that she was right not to call it in, or the guys would already be dead and Lockwood and his men would have fled the scene. Still, she cannot see any way around the guard. It's Castle who comes up with the idea of posing as a drunken couple, returning home after a night on the town.

Castle sees the guard reach inside his jacket. He knows who they're dealing with; that it won't be merely a sidearm the man is concealing, but an automatic weapon. And he also knows that Beckett drawing her gun could well end in disaster, if not for them, certainly for Ryan and Esposito when Lockwood hears the shots. So he comes up with one more dumb idea and stops her resorting to violence, before kissing her like he means it.

At first simply shocked at the feel of Castle's lips on hers, Beckett recoils, but then understands what he's doing and kisses him back. Somewhere along the way, it stops being pretend and a soft moan escapes her lips as the flood of longing that she's been denying herself since before she even met Richard Castle flows into this one embrace. It's only when the guard chuckles and moves away that Beckett's awareness snaps back to the mission at hand and she clubs the guy without a word.

Still in shock at the intensity of what he'd intended as merely a distraction for the guard, Castle exclaims, "That was amazing." And there's that look of fear in her eyes again. He tries to cover his slip, but she's not falling for it and then he knows that she felt it too. So it takes him a second to recover before he follows her in to rescue Ryan and Esposito.

Once inside, Castle wishes he'd insisted on Beckett giving him a gun, because she soon disappears from his side, taking out men as she goes. He tries desperately to keep her in view, while keeping his head down. When Castle loses sight of her completely, he focuses on Lockwood instead. He sees the assassin creeping forward and taking careful aim with his rifle. Castle knows that the target can only be Beckett. Without another thought for his own safety, Castle tackles the guy to the ground. He's no longer thinking anything at all as he starts hitting Lockwood and only lets up when the man stops moving. Ready to hit him again if necessary, Castle doesn't even notice Beckett's approach. But he's incredibly relieved to see that she's apparently unharmed.

She cuffs Lockwood and calls it in while Castle releases Ryan and Esposito. When the cavalry arrives, all three guys are bullied by Beckett into getting medical attention. Somehow Castle ends up with a sadist posing as a paramedic. But Beckett's gentle touch actually eases the pain. When she thanks him there's something in her eyes that is meant only for him. Miraculously, his mind and tongue finally cooperate to say exactly the right thing, "Always."

The End

* * *

><p><span>For the record<span>:

In no way do I mean to imply that Troy Duffy (writer and director of Boondock Saints) is, or ever has been, a member of the Irish Mob…though it would make my story so much better if he were.

* * *

><p><span>Where credit's due<span>:

James Cagney, for the character Rocky Sullivan in "Angels With Dirty Faces."

"Give me a lever long enough and a fulcrum on which to place it, and I shall move the world."- Archimedes

"That knock on your door? It's me."- The Ellen Show; the sitcom, not the chat show...hilarious scene.

The writers of Knockdown, for any words I used, and all the others that I didn't.


End file.
